The following projects are being continued or initiated: 1. Metabolic studies of children with chemical diabetes, R. Jackson (Pediatrics); 2. Malignant carcinoid syndrome, C. Mengel (Medicine); 3. Neutrophil survival in normals and leukopenic patients, L. Brubaker (Medicine); 4. Acid loss in the human duodenum, D. Winship (Medicine); 5. Kinetics of peritoneal dialysis, K. Nolph (Medicine); 6. Renal function in diseases altering glomerular tubular balance, K. Nolph (Medicine); 7. Magnesium and calcium metabolism and parathyroid hormone, C. Anast (Pediatrics); 8. Role of trace metals and enzymes in healing wounds, J. Henzel (Surgery); 9. Immunosuppressive therapy of lupus nephritis, G. Sharp (Medicine); 10. Kinetics of ultrafiltration in hemodialysis, K. Nolph (Medicine); 11. Adrenergic regulation of fat mobilization in man, T. Burns (Medicine); 12. Acute leukemia group B cancer chemotherapy protocol, P. Henry (Medicine); 13. Metabolic effects of intestinal bypass for obesity, B. Terry (Surgery); 14. Esophageal motor function in neuro-muscular disease, D. Winship (Medicine); 15. Measurements of esophageal blood flow, D. Winship (Medicine); 16. Kinetics of ethanol clearance by gastric mucosa, D. Winship (Medicine); 17. Effects of histidine depletion, B. Terry (Surgery); 18. New insulin preparations for childhood diabetes mellitus, R. Jackson (Pediatrics); 19. Sodium bicarbonate excretion in chronic renal failure, K. Nolph (Medicine); 20. Effects of high meat diet on the bacterial flora and chemistry of feces, D. Winship (Medicine); 21. Classification criteria for scleroderma, A. Morris (Medicine); 22. Effect of dialysis on erythrocyte 2,3 DPG and oxygen dissociation curve, C. Mengel.